asking violet
by jazziaskedalexandria
Summary: danny and violet meet one day, and it goes from there!
1. Chapter 1: the final of starbucks

chapter 1: the final episode of starbucks.

**violet's p.o.v.**

'oh my god!' screamed danny's voice coming from my phone, as i jumped up from my sleep. ugh, i wish i didnt have to work the morning shift at starbucks today. i sighed heavily as i got up from bed and walked to my chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and my favourite superman tank top -along with the usual underwear and bras of course- and walked into my bathroom to take a shower.

i grabbed my favourite shampoo, watermelon scented smackers shampoo, and my watermelon scented bodywash, yes as you can tell, i love watermelon. once i finished washing my hair and body, i turned the shower off and stepped out grabbing a purple fluffy towel, i quickly dried myself and put on my clothes then brushed my rainbow coloured hair into a pony tail, now was the time for the makeup, i grabbed out my huged silver makeup box out and set it on the bench, i grabbed out what i was going to use and i put it away. firstly i applied the black eyeliner then added some blue and purple mascara and put on a watermelon flavoured lipbalm. finished with the makeup i put it back, except for the lipbalm, which i put in my back pocket knowing i will need it later for a top up.

i walked out of my room and went down the stairs into the kitchen, i grabbed myself a piece of bread and popped it in the toaster, while it was toasting i went intoi the pantry and grabbed out the peanut butter and a butter knife. walking out i heard the toasr pop up and i ran over to it graqbbing it and buttering it then putting the peanut butter onto it. i checked my phone and realised it was 8:16am and i had to be at work by 8:30am so i grabbed the toast and started eating it while i grabbed my bag and ran out the door, quickly locking it behind me.

because i only live down the road from starbucks i just started to ru n to work when OOMF! i slam into a bulked up and sweaty guy, i look up and see a beautiful face like no other when i realised, it was danny worsnop, the lead singer of asking alexandria's face, i looked down again and said "sorry, i didnt se you there and i was late for work" i heard him chuckle and with his rich brittish accent he replied " dont worry hun, you seem a bit stressed out, how bout i walk you to your work and we tell them you need to take the day off cause your cousin is in town and its an emergency" i looked confused and said "b-but i d-don't have a cousin in town... ohhh, now i realise, im so stupid, but why would you wsant ot spend the day with me?" he chuckled again and said "now why wouldn't i want to spend the whole fricken day with drop dead gorgeous british girl like you?" winking when he said the last part.

i just smiled and replied, "okay, i'll do it but only because its danny fricken worsnop" he looked alarmed for a second then said "h-how do you know me.. oh wait, im famous nevermind, silly me, but of course now you know me it'd be a shame if i didnt find out the name of the girl i'm going to spending a whole day with" i just giggled and said, "its violet, violet williams" he smiled and took my hand leading me to the we got there i walked up to francis my manager and told him i was having the day off, he looked annoyed and shouted, "that is the last time you will say that because you, my dear, are fired" a tear ran down my face and i ran to danny hugging him.

i snuggled into his chest and he soothed me down and walked me out of the shop and towards what i think was his tourbus. i calmed down half way and i looked up and saw a bus infront of me with the words 'asking alexandria' in cursive writing. i gasped and looked at danny, he chuckled and opened the door revealing...

a/n:

you will have to wait till tomorrow to read what they say sorry, but i will leave these chapters off as cliffhangers, just because i can. XD have fun dying till i update. :p


	2. Chapter 2: bus, bus, and more bus

chapter 2: bus, bus and more bus, what a life.

violets p.o.v.

ben, james,sam and cam sitting on the bus couch watching spongebob, yes spongebob. i giggled and looked at danny with a questioning look he just chuckled and walked in. i quickly followed behind and ben looked up with a confused look on his face, i said a small "hi" and waved while smiling, he said hi back and said "i like this girl danny, first girl you've brought back that hasn't been a bitch to me" the rest of the guys looked up at me ad laughed. i instantly snuggled away into danny's chest, being the shy person i am. they all chuckled at that and james offered me to sit with them, i accepted the offer and walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle of ben and james.

dannys p.o.v.

she sat down on the velvet red couch in the tourbus living room in the miuddle of ben and james, damn one of them is going to steal her from me. i looked around and figured out there was no more seats, violet must have realised that as she stood up and offered her seat, i chuckled and took it telling her she now has to sit on my lap, she gladly accepted and i wrapped my arms around her when she sat down. for a while she was tensed but she started to relax, i looked at her and realised she had fallen asleep and was leaning against my chest. i let out a small chuckle and picked her up bridal style taking her to my bunk, she started too wake up so i gave her a reassuring hug and placed her in my bunk.

bens p.o.v.

"so danny where did you find her?" i said thinking nothing but of her beautful angelic face, even though i knew danny had already dibsed her. he glared at me replying, "none of your business ben, shes mie! stay away from her! got it?" damn he gets possesive i reply with a fake chuckle and say "but maybe she hasnt fallen for you" and i left for my bunk, passing dannys and taking a peek seeing her face once again. damn she is gorgeous.

i fall asleep thinking of a plan to get her in my arms.

violets p.o.v.

i wake up to strong arms hugging me and soft heated breath on my neck, i look up to who it is and its danny worsnop, i start to hyperventilate, but then everything from last night came flooding back to me. a soft smile formed on my lips and wiggled out of his arms and out of the bunk without disturbing him. i walked into the tourbus's kitchen and saw ben making a coffee, he looked up as i walked in and smiled slightly, his hair in his eyes and messy as usual, i look into his beautful eyes for what seems like hours until he suddenly looks back into mine. a blush forms onto my cheeks as i look away. "morning vi, would you like anything?" he says with a sleepy voice. i giggle and reply, "no thanks, im just gonna go for a walk, tell danny if he gets up please?". he looks like he is thinking for a bit then replies "hey do you mind if i come, i mean i havent been for a good walk in ages" i nod and he comes over taking my hand and leading me out of the bus.


	3. Chapter 3: just another walk in the park

chapter 3: just another walk in the park.

bens p.o.v.

I grab her hand and hop out of the bus, she quickly follows behind and we head off to the closest park. when we get there i grab her hands and pull her into a quick hug, i go to let go but she holds on longer, i look down at her and shes looking up at me, we look into eachothers eyes for what seem like years and i suddenly decided to take a chance and i leaned down and kissed her, at first she seemed startled but then she kissed back, we kept kissing for only a few minutes and we broke apart to the sound of shouting, it was danny he was shouting out "how could you ben!" violet looked at him then at me then let go off my hands running off into the park somewhere, i was about to chase after her but danny grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and punched me in the face making me fall to the ground, grazing my knees on the hard cement path.

violets .

i run off into the park and find a bench near the lake, i sit there just staring into the water thinking over what just happened, i just kissed ben and danny had a go at him, why did he do that, i mean yeah danny found me but i like ben, i dont know its confusing, i really liked the kiss though, maybe..

i was interrupted from my thoughts by a sweating danny staring at me, he quickly said "i'm sorry for startling you but why were you kissing him?", "maybe because i like him not you, and last time i checked you arent the keeper of me and i can date who i want!" i replied glaring at him and i stomped off to where i left ben. when i got there i saw ben on the floor holding his cheek, i bent down and helped him up, noticing his grazed knees then. "what happened?" i asked, he simply pointed to where danny was, i shot a glare at danny and started helping ben back to the bus. when we got back to the bus i sat him down on the closest couch in the bus's living room, he quickly thanked me and i removed his hand from his cheek, there was a dark blue bruise spreading from the side of his eye right down to his jaw. i gasped and went to get sam, sam came back with me and saw ben, he went and got a bag of peas from the freezer and a teatowel, he handed them to ben and ben placed it on his cheek, i told sam about bens knees and he ran to the bathroom to get a flannel to clean them up.

dannys p.o.v.

She ran away from me after screaming those last few words at me, she ran towards ben and helped him up, i saw them about to leave but he pointed to me and she turned and looked at me, i saw the hate in her eyes as she was glaring at me. i stood there for a minute or so wondering what to do but the words she said kept playing back in my mind 'maybe because i like him not you, and last time i checked you arent the keeper of me and i can date who i want' to upset instead of heading home i went to the closest bar, i walked into the dark place and music filled my ears, not good music but crappy old music, i didnt care though cause after all i just came to get drunk, i sat up onto the stool and ordered a beer, after the 10th beer everything started to wash away, all i could think about was violets lucious hair, and her cute smile, and everything that makes her beautiful.

The bartender saw how drunk i was and told me to leave, so i stumbled out of the bar and started to walk home. when i got home i saw violet outside leaning against the bus thinking, her hair in her eyes and i couldnt help myself but head over, she saw me and was about to walk inside but i ran up and held her against the bus, she tried to break free of my grasp but i was to strong, i quickly smashed my firm and cold lips against her soft and warm lips, she kept trying to get away but i wouldnt let her, i pushed my hard on against her body and she gasped, still trying to get away, i grinded up against her trying to make her enjoy it as much as i was. suddenly i was being pulled off of her and being hit in the face i fell to the ground and just made out sams face as he turned around and walked back inside holding violet close, what a night, i chuckled and fell asleep on the cold gravel floor.


	4. Chapter 4: why oh why?

chapter 4: why oh why?

violets p.o.v

i get inside hugging sam cloe scared after what jut happened, i cant stay here, not with danny, not after what he just did, even though i could smell the acohol on his lips, im so glad sam saved me. i was interrupted with my thoughts again by ben, he had put his hand on my thigh and was smiling at me, i pulled him in for a hug. he said "you know you cant leave right, i'd miss you too much" i smiled and quickly planted a kiss on his lips, he smiled and pulled me back in and we finished the kiss from before we were interrupted.

bens p.o.v

after we pull back from the kiss she yawns, so i pick her up bridal style and take her to my bunk, where she will be staying for the rest of the tour. i place her down in my bunk and i hop in laying down next to her, a smile forms on her lips as she closes her eyes and hugs into my chest, i know she is asleep when i hear her soft slow breathing, i lay there for a minute or two just thinking on how to ask violet out, then i fall asleep hugging onto violet.

*next day*

violets p.o.v

i get up carefully from the bunk ,where i was sleeping last night with ben, and i get changed into one of bens loose ptv tank tops and a pair of james' skinny jeans as he was the skinniest here and they just fitted. i carefully slip on my converse and walk out into the cold air of san fransisco, one hundred and eighty miles from where i lived, i am going to have to try and figure ut a way to get home soon. as i step out i look around and see danny sitting against the bus with a huge bruise across his cheek and he looked like he was crying, i went and sat down next to him about to ask what was wrong when everything came flooding back to me, just as he looked up and was about to say something i ran to the closest starbucks and looked back seeing no one following me. i walked into starbucks and ordered a cotton candy frappe and i sat down at a table waiting for it.

finally after waiting for a few minutes this guy with longish dark brown hair and a huge smile came over with my frappe, i thanked him and he was about to leave but turned back, i looked at hi questionably and he just smiled and said "hi, my names jesse, could i possibly get your number cause you are really pretty and i just think we could be friends?" i giggled and replied, "sure its 0458-345-699, how old are you by the way, my names violet and im 17" jesse looked confused and replied "why do you have an australian number? and im 17" i chuckled this time and explained "its just so no one can find my number so quickly" he nodded and looked back at the counter, seeing someone glare at him he said "uh, i should probably go now but i'll text you later" i said bye and he walked back over, for the next hour or so i couldnt stop looking at jesse but then james came walking in.

james p.o.v

i walk into starbucks to get a vanilla bean cappuchino and i notice violet sitting alone at a table so i walk over and sit down next to her, she looks at me with a confused expression and i just smile warmly back, i look at her for a few minutes and then i realise she is wearing my skinny jeans.


End file.
